Desperate Times Lead Me to You
by davidjoker
Summary: Desperate times calls for desperate measures. A friend offers her a chance to build herself a life. A young man looks for a way to keep his home and stay off the streets. Who knew their lowest points would lead them down a happy and loving road. AU. LuffyxNami. Strong Rated M for Lemons. Romance, drama and humor.


A/N: This is going to be a VERY rated M story. You've been warned. Just to let you know, the next chapters are going to be way smaller than this one. Maybe around 2 or 3 thousand words. So thanks for taking the time to read my story and I hope you enjoy it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Desperate times lead me to you.**

Chapter 1. Just to watch.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't know Robin. I mean, I take my virginity pretty seriously. Not to mention I would much rather have my first time be with another virgin."

"Whats the harm in a little sex? Its just flesh after all. Trust me, I thought the same thing at your age. But after I had sex, I realized that I made a big deal over nothing. You said that you needed the money right?"

"Well, yeah. But porn?!"

It was around five thirty in the afternoon as two friends could be seen eating outside of a small restaurant. One an older women with long black hair and a pair of sunglasses resting in her bangs. She was wearing a purple blouse with a pair of black dress pants. The older woman was talking to her younger friend while sipping on her coffee and resting her cheek in the palm of her hand. The younger of the two was a woman with shoulder length orange hair. She was a college student and was dressed in a blue short sleeved blouse and a white skirt. The orange haired girl was drinking a glass of mikan juice with her arms crossed while leaning forward on the table.

Robin laughed a little at her younger friends reaction. "Come now, Nami. It really isn't that big of a deal. You get paid pretty well even if its your first time on camera. The first check I got was around ten thousand dollars."

Nami's eyes flashed money signs. "Ten thousand dollars?!" But the thought of riches quickly left her mind after remembering what she had to do to get it. Nami shook her head of the natural greed she has. "It still isn't right. It's like being a hooker but getting filmed. I'm not looking to become a hooker." After finishing her opinion, Nami took a bite of her steak that Robin was so kind enough to pay for.

"I assure you, Its nothing like that." Robin took a spoon full of her already cooled soup before continuing. "It's all very professional. No one is forced to do anything that they don't want to do and you develop very close friendships with the people you work with."

The younger woman looked off to the busy street behind Robin. Thinking of other ways to convince herself to not accept the offer she was given. Nami turned her attention back to the woman in front of her. "What about std's and stalkers? I'm pretty sure the guys you get set up with aren't exactly high class. They're going into a job looking to have sex with a bunch of random women after all."

Robin simply shook her head. "Safety for the actors is top priority. It's mandatory to get tested before, as well as after we shoot a scene. So std's aren't exactly high risk one might think in this kind of business." She took another spoon full of her soup.

After taking another bite from her steak while listening to her friend, Nami saw Robin take a sip of her meal. Giving her a chance to continue asking her friend questions. "What about relationships? I doubt a lot of guys are okay with their girlfriend having sex with other men all the time. Not to mention the insecurity the guy would have knowing he's being compared to much larger men. I mean, wouldn't he feel like he's never big enough to satisfy you or something?"

Letting Nami finish, Robin took a drink of her coffee before answering. "Well, as for your previous question. There are the rare occasions of unwanted attention. It doesn't really come from the people you work with though. It comes more from the fan side. A male can see his favorite actress and think they can ask you very personal questions. Not to mention they always ask if they can sleep with you. Then you have to explain to them that you do that for a living and aren't, as you said before, a hooker."

Nami gave out a small laugh as she leaned forward and played with the straw in her glass. Swirling the remaining mikan juice. "I bet the men 'actors' don't have to worry about that."

"You would be surprised. Although very rare, there is the occasional crazy fangirl."

The orange haired girl was surprised. "No way! I can't imagine some crazy girl go after some porn dude."

"If you think about it, they're no different then the fan girls who scream like crazy while at a consort of their favorite singer. Both have a certain talent that women look for."

Nami Slumped back down into her chair and began cutting another piece of her steak off. "I guess you're right. To some extant anyway. What about my other questions?" Sticking the small piece of meat into her mouth and tasting it.

"Right. I believe you asked me about relationships?" After getting a nod from her conversational partner, Robin continued. "Sadly, that's the price to pay for working in adult films. As you stated, not many men are willing to be with a woman who has sex with other guys for a living. And for those who tried to be with me and look past it. They eventually broke up with me for the very reason you listed. They thought they were to small to satisfy me when that wasn't true at all."

"How big were they? Your boyfriends I mean." Nami sat back up after hearing the somewhat sad tone in Robins voice. Her hands folding onto the table in front of her.

"They were from around five inches to even eight in length."

"Eight inches?! How the hell can that guy feel small?" Nami was shocked to hear how a guy that large can still feel insecure compared to the other men Robin's worked with. "Whats the biggest you've taken?"

"A little too personal to ask don't you think?" Robin gave her a teasing smile but decided to answer anyway. "The biggest man I've been with was ten inches and VERY thick."

Nami's eyes went wide with surprise. "That big! Didn't it hurt like hell?" No matter how much money Nami was offered. She could never see herself going much bigger than six or seven inches. And here she was, talking to a girl who took ten!

"Yes. It did hurt actually. But its what the fans of those kind of videos like to see. I was offered a large amount of money. So I did it. I guess my moans of pain were misheard as moans of pleasure And that's what my ex boyfriend couldn't understand. He felt big to me but it didn't hurt. So he always felt the best to me because he knew what he was doing and I loved him. But he just thought I was lying and so he left."

Nami gave her a deep frown as she reached over and rubbed her friends hand. "I'm sorry Robin." She then sat back down in her chair. "Wouldn't be easier to just find a normal job and quit doing porn? That way you don't have to worry about relationships being ruined by jealousy?"

Robin's smile returned at her question. "A new guy could easily find me on the internet and still become jealous. That and I could never really give up my job, Nami. I get paid for having pleasure and I love what I do. Sure, sometimes it hurts but I know my limits now. I won't make the same mistake twice."

Nami looked down in thought as she mumbled to herself. "Getting paid while having pleasure, huh?" After sometime of thinking to herself, Nami looked up at Robin. "Before I make a decision, I need to see what I'm getting into. Do you mind if I come with you to see how everything works?"

A somewhat bigger smile then her usual calm one came to her face. "I don't see any problem with that at all. I need to be at the studio in the next twenty minutes actually." Robin stood up and pushed in her chair. "Shale we go?" She asked after leaving a tip on the table. Seeings how she already paid for the food.

Nami took in a deep breath and downed her mikan juice before standing up. "Yeah, I'm ready." Then they left to Robin's place of work. Known as 'Golden lion adult films'.

Arriving at the studio and following Robin onto her set, Nami saw some pretty risque things. Boxes full of adult toys being delivered to different shooting lots. People that she assumed were the 'actors' walking around in robes. With the occasional naked man and woman here and there. Although for the most part, she just tried to keep her head down as she followed her friend. face red with embarrassment.

Once the two girls were where they needed to be, Nami heard a booming voice.

"BABY DOLL! It's nice to see you again Ms. Nico Robin!"

Nami's head shot up only to see a giant man in a silk Japanese like robe. Black and gold stripes running down it. The man himself was bald except for some very long blond hair coming form around the sides of his head. Smoke came flowing from his mouth as he talked, thanks to the giant cigar he was smoking. She then saw Robin greet the man with a hug and a polite kiss on the cheek.

After Robin withdrew from the hug, she asked. "It's nice to see you too Shiki. How has it been?"

Shiki looked off to the side. "Oh you know. Same old same old. Old stars having their diva moments, seeing a hundred guys dicks a week to see if they're right for the camera, training the new girls how to fuck properly. The usual."

Robin waved over at Nami to follow her as she started walking with Shiki to the set. Although Nami couldn't believe how casual this man was saying those crude things. But not really wanting to get lost in this sort of place filled with perverts, Nami quickly followed after her friend.

"You know," Robin started. "I can teach those girls how to suck a dick properly if you want me too. Or is it that they're having a problem taking it up the ass?"

"ROBIN!" Nami shouted out of shock. NEVER has she heard her always calm friend say something so... so... perverted! It's like she had no idea who this woman she's following was.

"Hmm?" Shiki looked back at Nami before smiling. "My, my. Who might this be? New talent? I have to say. I've seen many women in my day but never have I seen such a sexy woman before."

"I'm sorry." Robin apologized. "Shiki, this is my friend Nami. Nami, this is my boss and the owner of this company. Shiki-the golden lion" She then turned back to her boss. "Nami was thinking about staring in a movie of yours. But she's still not sure if she wants to do it or not. So I let her come with me to watch my scene today. That way Nami can see that its not all that bad."

"Well first I have to ask." He then turned back towards the young orange haired woman. "How old are you?"

Nami took a step back. Feeling very embarrassed and uncomfortable. "I- I'm nineteen. Still in college." Her voice failing her as she nervously shifted between the thoughts of leaving or staying.

"That's a perfect age to star in one of my movies!" He said excitingly. "But, I know that you wanted to see how we do business here so, I'll let you watch the action for free." He then turned back towards Robin. "I have other things to take care of. Your two co-stars should be here in a little while. Or at least they better be."

"Did you still want me to train the other girls?"

Shiki shook his head as he turned to leave. "That won't be necessary. I'll just have them star in our armature movie's." He then waved at them from behind just as he was leaving. "Have fun and I hope your friend enjoys the show."

"Speaking of which." Robin pointed towards the seats by her set. "You can sit over there or check out the set if you'd like. I have to go and get ready."

As Robin started walking away Nami asked one last question. "Are you role playing or something? Like putting on a costume?"

Robin turned to her while keeping her stride. "No nothing like that today. Just fucking two guys."

"Robin!" The older woman just laughed before going into her dressing room. There's another thing Nami would never do added to the list. Taking in a deep breath and letting it out, Nami was surprised at how good the room smelled. She would have thought it would smell disgusting. Sweaty bodies being in and out of here all day after all.

Taking up on her friends offer, Nami decided to explore the set she was on. She could only see one 'set' that only contained a fake bedroom. Why wouldn't they just film at someones house in a real bedroom? She guessed that even people who work in porn don't want someone else rolling in their sheets. The bed was pretty big. Although, she guessed it had to be big if three people were going to be moving around in it. Just then the thought of seeing Robin being pounded on by two guys kinda creeped her out. So Nami decided to explore elsewhere.

While the young woman explored, she kept her hand crossed tightly around her chest. Even though Robin told her that they keep things clean around here, Nami couldn't help but feel that if she touched something on her visit here, it was going to stick with her for the rest of her life. While wondering around, Nami stumbled upon one of those sex toy crates that she saw from earlier. The one she found seemed to contain... fake penises. And not just the ones she's seen at friends parties for joke gifts. There were ones that had straps on them. Some of them were two penises in one and... Nami shook her head and stepped away. Not really being one for these kinds of things.

Just as Nami was about to walk towards Robins dressing room, She turned to one of the doors in this place only to see two men. Both were rather skinny and young looking. One had a freakishly long nose and was dressed in brown overalls. He also seemed to be carrying a boom-mike with headphones around his neck. She guessed he worked here.

As for the other man, Nami could see he looked rather poorly dressed. Or maybe it was a costume? Why else would someone be wearing blue jeans torn into shorts with a red vest and nothing under it? Then there was the straw hat on top the the poorly dressed boy. Maybe he was acting as a pool boy or something? Nami rolled her eyes with the thought of _'How cliché'_ running through her mind. Then she got a little nervous when the 'pool boy' suddenly started making his way towards her. A giant smile on his face.

"Can I help you with something?" She asked while putting a hand on her hip. Giving the young man attitude to try and scare him off. But it didn't seem to work as the man just kept up his pace towards her before finally standing VERY close to her. But being stubborn, Nami refused to move.

"Shishishi! Guess what that guy with the long nose just told me." He couldn't stop his snickering as he kept one hand covering his mouth and the other at his gut.

Nami raised a brow at this weird man. Becoming interested in what he thought was so funny, Nami had to ask. "What did he tell you?" Although she still asked slowly with caution.

He leaned into her ear and whispered, "He told me that he's going to do a scene where he has sex with his girlfriend using his nose!"

A few snorts came from her and a hand flew to her mouth before, "Hahahahahah! Wha-what the hell?!" She was caught off guard and couldn't control her laughter. Her hands moving to her stomach as she bent over from laughing.

The boy joined her and let it all out as he bent over and slapped his knee. "I know right! How weird is that? Hahaha!"

Nami started to calm down. Wiping a tear from her eye. Then when trying to speak she had a hard time getting the words out. "W-well.. with a... a nose like that... it wouldn't be impossible." She tried to swallow some of her saliva to help her dry throat.

Looking back at the long nose, he could see the mad look on his face. "I know right? I can't believe it was his girlfriends idea."

' _Girlfriend?'_ Nami thought. She then got his attention. "Did you say his girlfriend?"

He looked back at Nami. "Yeah. Why?" He asked with a blank look.

Nami was surprised at the look he gave her. Almost devoid of any intelligence. "Well~, Its just hard to picture that he would be okay with other guys having sex with his girlfriend." Nami then asked nervously. "Are... you... going to be in a 'scene' with his girl?" kind of feeling disgusted. How could a person feel okay with having sex with a taken woman?

His eyes went wide as he held his hands palm up in front of him. "What?! No way! I would never have sex with some other guys girl." He then placed his hands in his pockets. "Besides, I just got hired today. They're still trying to figure out where to put me." He then pointed a thumb towards the long nose. "Not to mention that him and his girlfriend don't sleep with other people. He told me that they do something called 'couples porn' or something like that."

Nami put a hand on her chest and let out a sigh of relief. Relief? What did she have to be worried about? Shrugging off her own question, Nami continued the conversation she was surprisingly enjoying. "You just got hired here? What are you, like a camera guy or something?"

"Nope!" He said proudly. Putting his fists on his hips. "I just got hired to be in one of the bald guys movies."

Nami was shocked. "You're a porn star?!" She guessed that he might have been one earlier, but after seeing him up close. She thought he looked way too innocent to be the kind of person to have sex with random woman. Despite that scar under his left eye. "I guess that would explain the dumb costume you're wearing." Nami told him while crossing her arm and giving him a questioning look.

"Hey! Its not a costume and my cloths aren't dumb!" He then turned his head to the side in a childish pout. "They're comfortable."

Nami brought a knuckle to her lip with a small smile. She though he looked cute with that pout. Well, Nami has always liked guys with lean muscle over the bulky, gorilla looking ones. And from what she saw under that loose vest, he seemed to have just the right body for her. If he wasn't in this kind of business, she might have tried to flirt with him. Just then, Robin came out of her dressing room in a robe.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Robin said with a smile as she made her way towards them. Her naked thighs slipping through her very short robe time to time.

After seeing her friend in such revealing clothing, Nami instinctively went to look at her conversational partner from earlier to see his reaction. But all he did was take a look to see who had spoken before just turning back to Nami.

"Who's she? Your friend?" He asked while pointing at her.

Once Robin got closer, Nami introduced the two of them. "Yeah, that's my friend Robin. She works here too." She then turned to face her older friend. "Robin this is..." Nami looked back at the young man. "I'm sorry. I don't think you ever told me your name."

"Oh, shishishi! My bad" He then gave them a big grin. "My names Luffy. Monkey D. Luffy." He shook Nami's hand first.

"Hi Luffy. My Name's Nami and this," She pointed towards the black haired woman in the robe. "Is my friend Robin."

Robin gently shook his hand. "Nico Robin. Its nice to meet you Luffy. Nami said that you work here as well?"

"Yeah. I just got hired after some people asked me a few questions, filled out some papers, took some type of blood test or something and looked at me naked."

Nami looked at him weirdly. "Why would they look at you naked?"

Robin answered her question. "They have to make sure everyone looks good on camera. Don't you remember what Mr. Shiki and I were talking about earlier? Everyone has to go through it."

Nami gulped before asking with a groan. "Everyone?"

"Yes. Everyone." Robin confirmed.

"Wait," Luffy looked towards Nami. "Are you a porn star too?" looking a little excited.

Robin tried to answer for her. "Well, actually Nami... 'mff''"

Nami quickly placed her hand over Robins mouth. "Actually no. Haha." The young woman answered with an awkward smile. "I don't work here. I'm just here so visit and watch my friend preform a scene. That's all." She then looked at her older friend with a fake smile. "Right Robin?"

Robin looked at her for a short second before turning to Luffy and nodding in agreement with Nami. Just then a guy with a megaphone started talking. "Alright everyone, places! The other two actors finally showed up. But since we don't have a lot of time, we're going to have to make this scene short and then put in some filler tomorrow." After what Nami had guessed was the director stopped talking, a bunch of other people started coming onto the set and setting things up. Robin tapped Nami's hand that was still covering her face.

Nami looked over with wide blank eyes only to see that she was still holding her friends mouth closed. "Oh, sorry Robin." She released her and took a step back.

"That's alright. Looks like I'm on." She then pointed toward the spare viewing seats around the set. "I hope you enjoy the show and get a better idea how things work here." She then looked over towards the new employe. "You're welcome to watch as well if you'd like. Just to see what you have to look forward to if we ever get paired up for a scene."

"Okay." He plainly responded as if not really having an opinion on the matter. And with that, Robin made her way to the 'stage'.

Nami started walking towards her seat. Her heart pounding and red coming to her face. She's seen porn before but seeing people have sex right in front of her was completely different. Not to mention it was her closest friend being in a freaking three way! Her legs and arms felt heavy by time she sat down. Just a few second later, Nami heard someone sit in the seat beside her.

"Man! These director seats are really comfy! It kinda feels like your camping or something." After finishing his sentence, Luffy smiled at Nami for a response. But all she gave him was a lazy look.

"Really?" She finally asked after a few seconds of just staring at him.

"What?" He asked with that blank look again.

Nami crossed her arms under her bust. "You're really going to sit here and watch my friend have sex like some perv?"

Luffy just pointed at her. "Well, doesn't that make you a perv for watching your friend have sex too?"

'SMACK!' "I am not a perv!" Nami yelled after slapping him across the face. She then turned back towards the set with a pout. Slumping in her chair while crossing her arms again. "I'm watching this for educational purposes."

"Ow! Why'd you hit me for? Its not like I sneaked in here or something. She asked if I wanted to watch so I'm watching."

She turned only her head towards him. "And exactly why do you wanna watch, hmm?"

"If you must know~." He stuck his tongue out at her. "I'm watching so I can see how to have sex."

Nami went wide eyed at what he just did. Before responding, she stuck her tongue out back at him. "Why does a porn star need to know how to have sex? That's the stupidest thing I ever heard."

Instead of answering her question, Luffy just turned towards the set and Slumped in his chair with a pout just like her. Crossing his arms. "You're childish."

Nami just glared at him before turning towards the set as well. But not before she lightly kicked him. "You're childish." Nami mumbled. Just then she heard someone yell action. Nami's heart was beating a mile a minute as she shot up in her seat to have a better look. "Here we go." Nami nervously whispered to herself.

She saw Robin laying on the bed with her robe off and her breasts fully exposed. Nami couldn't really see her bottom half. But not to soon after, Nami saw two naked guys walk in through the fake bedroom doors. Their mouths were moving along with Robins but she couldn't hear them from here. A few of the crew were moving around so Nami only got a few looks here and there. But right before the two guys laid on the bed with Robin, she saw how big they were. Nami kinda cringed in disgust. Its not that she found penises bad looking. It's just the size of those things just weren't for her. Not to mention she wasn't very attracted to their body types either. As Nami thought before, she much preferred someone with lean muscle then bulky. And speaking of lean muscle, the man who's body she did like, decided to give his opinion on what they both just saw.

"Holy crap, look at the size of those things! They're almost as big as my forearm!" He then looked over towards the other spectator. "Wouldn't that hurt to have that inside you?"

"Ugh." Not really wanting to see her friend jerk of those two giant worms. Nami faced Luffy. "I wouldn't really know. I've never even seen a penis in real life before. But to hell if I would ever let anything that big near me." Just as Nami went to look at what was happening now, she saw something unbelievable. "Holy shit! Did she just stick that whole thing in her mouth?!" The two of them were whispering of coarse. Not wanting to disturb the shoot.

Luffy was just sitting there wide eyed with her. "Yes. Yes she did."

Nami tilted her head to the side and leaned forward. Squinting. "How the hell is she doing that?"

Luffy was on the edge of his seat as well. "She's not about to swallow both of them is sh... never mind. She did."

Nami couldn't believe her eyes. She's seen Robin gag on her little toothbrush before. But all of sudden she can swallow these two giant things? Nami started to sit back down as did Luffy. "I guess they're moving on to the next part.

"You mean they're going to put those things.."

"Yup." She nodded and cut off his question with a quick answer. Nami saw one of them lay on their back with Robin on top. Her back facing him. Then the other man got in between her legs and lined himself up with her entrance. But what really shocked her was when the bottom man just shoved himself deep inside Robins back door.

"Ahh~ yes!"

"Ow!" Both Nami and Luffy said while reeling back in their seats. Then the man on top entered her vaginally. "Doesn't she feel like being torn in half or something?"

Luffy just leaned forward with a puzzling look. "Well, it looks like she's enjoying it?" More of a question then a statement.

Nami could guess the same with the loud moans coming from her friend and the look of pleasure on her face.

"Yours look nicer."

Nami took her eyes away from the action to look at Luffy. "Huh?" She asked with a confused face.

Luffy looked down at her breasts and then back into her eyes. "Your boobs. I think they look better than hers."

Nami had just blushed like mad before turning her gaze back towards the threeway. "Thanks." was all she mumbled for a reply. _'Where the hell did that come from? Was he trying to flirt with me? If so, he really sucks at it. Still. It was nice of him I guess.'_ They both went silent for awhile. The only sounds echoing through the room were of Robins pleasurable moans and the sounds of sex. Along with the very strong smell it carries with it. Nami was starting to feel flustered as the smells and the sounds were getting to her. Her breathing started to speed up and she was starting to feel a very familiar wet and longing feeling between her legs. She then remembered Luffys compliment. Was he hitting on her or was he just saying that? Having spoken to him earlier, she wouldn't put past him if he only meant it as a compliment. But still. Nami then looked over towards the young man next to her. He did work here now. And he seemed to be the only porn star that didn't look like he was on steroids. She then examined his face. It was youthful but still had the look of a strong man with confidence. The scar added a lot of personality too. Then she let her eyes unconsciously wonder towards his pants. Only to see a large bulge there. After staring for a little too long for Nami's rational thoughts liking. She snapped her head back towards her friend on stage. _'Should I say something? What would I say? 'Hey I can see your boner?' No, that would be stupid! Well, what if I gave him a compliment like he did with me?'_ She took in a deep breath and let it out to calm her beating heart.

"I... I'm sure y-you have a better looking, umm." She was stuttering.

Luffy looked over towards her. "What?"

Nami gulped before trying again. "I said. I'm sure you ha-have a better looking... dick, then those two." Nami shut her eyes tight. Waiting for him to laugh at her. ' _I'm so stupid! 'you have a better looking dick?! What the hells wrong with me?!'_

"Thanks Nami." He gave her a smile. "But I'm not even near being as big as those two guys."

After hearing is thanks instead of laughter, Nami had enough confidence to face him. And even to ask him a question without thinking. "Really? How big is your dick?" It was far to late to stop what she had asked. Nami just sat there staring at him with owl like eyes. ' _Why the hell did I just ask him that?! Stupid mouth!'_ But to her surprise, Luffy just plainly answered.

"Well, when they measured me earlier they told me I was seven inches long." Luffy the turned to look back towards the sex scene happening in front of them. "But those guys look like nine or ten inches."

Nami was relieved he didn't think she was weird for asking that question. ' _seven inches, huh? Looks like he's right there at the max I'm willing to go. Damn. Just look at him! Lean muscle that I love. A fun personality and easy to talk to. Doesn't judge me for my stupid questions. And he has the right length!'_ Nami then let out a small groan. 'W _hy does he have to be porn star! Couldn't we've met somewhere else? Just my damn luck. Along with all my other problems I gotta add another one to make my life suck even more. I better watch what Robin's doing. I did come here for a reason after all.'_ Nami then turned back to watch what was happening. 

The three on the bed were still in the same position for at least 10 minutes until swapping. Robin was placed on her back as the man that was previously in her from behind got on top of her and went inside her front entrance. The man that was on top went to her head and started basically shoving his member down her throat like he was having sex with her face. Not so gently mind you.

Luffy nudged her with his elbow and pointed at the scene. "I think I can see it in her throat."

Nami looked at him curiously. Only to accidentally look down and see a bulge in her new friends pants once again. Nami's face went even more red and hot with embarrassment. She decided to focus on what Luffy was pointing at instead. When she leaned forward to get a better look, She saw what he was talking about. Robins head was leaning backwards while the man shoved his penis in her mouth. And in doing this, Nami could see a bump rising and falling in Robins throat. It was only a minute later until the man between Robins legs suddenly said,

"Ah! I'm gonna cum!"

The man then pulled out of her and started masturbating until he came on her stomach. Not to long after that, the man who was humping Robins throat pulled out and wordlessly came on her face. Spurts of it mostly landing on her face while a few shots hit her chest. He then slapped his member on her face and rubbed his cum on her. The next thing that happened made Nami cringe in complete disgust. The man who was between her legs went to her face and started french kissing Robin. The gross part being that the other man had just finished on her face. And that's when she heard the director yell for cut.

"All right, that's it for today! Good job everyone and how's about a round of applause for our performers!?" everyone, including Luffy and Nami stood up and applauded. After everyone gave the three actors a hand, they put they're robes back on and started making their way out. Nami and Luffy were near the exit so the two male performers were heading their way. Nami instinctively hid behind Luffy and out of the two performers site. Although she could hear the two arguing. One had green hair and the other was blond with strange eyebrows.

"I thought I told you not to be so rough with Robin-chawn's throat this time." He lit up a cigarette given to him by one of the assistants.

The green haired man just crossed his arms over his chest. "It's not my fault. You know how good Robin is with working her throat. They don't call her 'the great swallow' for nothing. If anything I should be the one complaining. You doing that freaky shit again almost made me vomit!"

That blond turned to him angry and they both stopped by the exit. "What freaky shit?!"

"What freaky shit? You kissed her after I nutted on her face! You know how sick that shit is?!"

"Well unlike you! I actually try to make the ladies feel loved while I'm with them! They deserve to be treated like the angels that they are!"

"HA! Sure, that's your reason. It couldn't be that you just missed the taste."

The blond suddenly got quiet. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"Oh? You don't?" He then smirked at the blond. "I bet Mr. Bon clay knows what I'm talking about."

"Don't you ever say that damn name to me again! He tricked me!"

"Sure he tricked you! Eight times!"

The blond lifted his leg. "You mother fu..." But was cut off and his leg was caught by Shiki who had just walked in.

"What the hell do you two think you're doing?!"

The blond pointed at the green haired man after Shiki had let go of his leg. "He started it this time! Not me!"

"I don't give a rats ass in hell who started it! You two are the top male stars I have and I can't afford you getting busted lips and black eyes! Unless you want to join my BDSM videos with Dr. Indigo?" Shiki leaned in between them with a creepy smile. Large smoke clouds like a dragon breathing as he spoke. "There you can get as many bruises as you want."

Both men shuddered in fear and disgust.

"Fine." the blond one spoke first. "I won't fight with him anymore."

Shiki looked over towards the greed haired man. "And you?"

He let out a deep sigh and scratched his head. "Fine, whatever. I won't mess with him."

"Good! Now both of you get going. I need you back here tomorrow to do more scenes." He pushed them out the exit door and went walking towards Robins dressing room.

Nami peeked over Luffys shoulder to make sure they were gone. Once the coast was clear, She stepped out from behind him.

Luffy just gave her a questioning smile. "Why were you hiding from them?"

Nami had her eyes on Robins dressing room before looking at Luffy. "Those two guys just got done having sex with mt best friend. I'm not exactly in a hurry to talk to them."

Luffy just laughed. "Shishishi! I like you! Maybe we can hang out sometime?"

 _'Was... was that him asking me out? Should I say yes? No! What am I thinking?! You remember what Robin said about relationships. They never work when you're in this kind of business. But were both going to be working here right? So wouldn't be at least worth a shot? Screw it, I'm saying yes!'_ " I wou..." But she was too late.

Luffy gave her a pat on the back and a face splitting grin. "Well I gotta be going now. I really loved talking to you Nami. I hope I see you around here again sometime." And then he left out the door.

"What, how, but, I, you... Dammit!" Nami put her head down in shame. "Why do I always hesitate?"

"Are you okay Nami?" Robin placed a hand on her friends shoulder.

"Oh. hey Robin." Nami lifter her head and gave her friend a reassuring smile. "Yeah, I'm fine." Then a question about what her and Luffy were talking about earlier came to mind. "Say Robin? How big were those two guys you were just with?"

"They were both about nine inches. Although Zoro has half an inch over Sanji."

"So that's what their names were?"

"Yes. The one with the green hair is Zoro and the blond one was Sanji. I've worked with them more times then any other men that work here. I can set you up with one or both of them if you decide to take the job here."

"NO~ thank you." Nami shook her head. "I don't wanna go anywhere near those two. I told you before. The biggest I would ever go is seven inches and not an inch more. Besides, I'm not really into bulky dudes like that." Just then Shiki showed up behind them.

"Baby doll! You looked fantastic as usual. I just saw the raw footage. But I still need you to come back here tomorrow to add in a few shots." He then turned towards Nami. "And what about? Have you decided to join our company and star in one of my movies?"

Nami looked all over the the set they were in before answering. "You have a pretty professional set up here. I was mostly expecting a bunch of pervs with cheap cameras filming your movies."

"Don't insult me." He said with a very stern face but Nami looked him eye to eye without flinching. His stern look turned into a smile. "We only deal with the best here. I make Oscar worthy adult films with the best sound, picture and editing. I always treat my employees well and I'm willing to do anything for one of my own."

Nami raised a brow. "Anything, huh?"

"Anything."

Nami placed her hands on her hips. "So you wouldn't mind if I added a few conditions to make sure I'm happy here, right?"

"As long as it's in my powers to grant and doesn't cost me money. Yes."

"Okay. There's five things that are a must for me." Nami held up five fingers.

"And what would those five things be exactly?" Shiki stood straight up and crossed his arms over his chest.

Nami put one finger down. "One: I get paid at least ten thousand dollars for each sex scene I preform in."

"You do know that one scene in a movie takes at least ten filming sessions to make. So if you're asking for ten thousand for each filming session, then the answer is no."

Nami's eyes went slightly wider. ' _Ten filming sessions?! Dammit! Fine. Its not like I have a lot of options open to me right now.'_ "I understand. So do you agree to give me ten thousand dollars for each scene that I complete then?" She was still holding up four fingers.

Shiki put a hand on his beard in thought. "Fine. Ten thousand each scene completed. But that's only because you're a friend of my best star."

"Nami smirked. "Good." ' _thank you Robin.'_

"Whats the other four?"

"Oh, right." Nami put down another finger. "two: I'm not going to be contractually obligated into doing anything or anyone that I don't want to do. So I can quit this adult movie business anytime I want without being sued, owing any kind of money or going into any type of debt that involves you, your business or anything related to the previous mentioned two."

"You're asking for an awful lot. What makes you think you're worth it?" He glared down at her.

Nami gave him a sly smile. "You said yourself. You never seen a woman as sexy as me. And I doubt you have any other woman with orange hair to fill that sort of fetish slot."

"Haha! You have a point there baby doll! I agree to those terms you've listed. What were the other three?"

"Number three: I will Never do a lesbian or group sex scene and can never be forced or leveraged into doing one."

Shiki's face became sad. "Not even with your friend Robin?"

"Nope. Not even with her. I only like guys and I'm a one fella kinda girl."

"Fine. Whats the next condition."

"Right. Number four: I will NEVER have sex or do any type of sexual act with any actor that has anything bigger than a seven inch penis."

Shiki's face comically dropped. "Come on! The most views we get are girls being stretched open by huge cocks."

"Well that's what you have the cheaper by the dozen type girls for. Consider me high class and my limit is seven inches." Again, Nami gave him a challenging smirk.

Shiki let out a deep sigh. "Fine. You can determine how big the dicks you have sex with are. Now whats your last condition?" He was starting to become inpatient.

Nami put down her last finger and therefore her hand. "Number five and my last condition. I'm still a virgin and I still have my hymen intact. I will only lose my virginity to another virgin. Its your job to find a virgin male for me to sleep with in one of your movies or I'm not filming anything."

Shiki smiled. And then that smiled turned into a grin. And then that grin turned into laughter. "Hahaha! That's perfect! I have just the man for you and we just hired him today!"

Nami was surprised and her eyes showed it. "You did? Who?" And then she pointed a finger at him with an angry face. "And you better not be lying to me! He better be a pure virgin in every sense of the word! As in he's never kissed, licked, had sex or even touch a woman between the legs before!"

"Calm down woman! And stop shouting!" After Nami calmed down, he pulled out a clipboard with a few papers on it. "This is perfect. I've been wanting to do a girl next door REAL virgin scene for a long time now. And now I got just the two to make my dream come true! Ah, here he is! Age: eighteen." He looked over at Nami. "Only a year younger than you." Shiki then turned pack to his clip board. "Has a rather small frame but every bit of it is lean muscle."

Nami's face took on a slightly surprised expression. Her heart was starting to beat faster. ' _there's no way he's talking about Luffy, right? How can a guy like him still be a virgin?'_

Shiki continued, "He has black hair and a scar under his left eye. His dick was seven inches long and slightly above average thickness. He's never had sex or even seen a woman's pussy up close before, let alone touch one." Shiki looked back down at Nami. "So? Do we have a deal?" He outstretched his hand for her to shake.

Nami had a giant smile on her face. ' _Come on Nami. No more hesitation! Shake his hand and get our life back on track. After all. We got what we wanted for our first time. Another virgin._ "Deal!" Nami shook his hand.

After the hand shake, Shiki threw his hands in the air. "Fantastic! Here are the basic forms you need to sign." He handed her a few papers from his clipboard. "They make sure you agree to a mandatory std test every time you're about to film a scene and every time after. That and there's a check list of things that you're willing to do or not do on camera. As well as some other legal stuff to make sure YOU don't try to sue us. Come by tomorrow and hand in the papers so we can get you checked out immediately. The faster we get you and this Monkey D. Luffy on film fucking the faster we all get paid!"

Nami took the papers with an uneasy smile. Not really liking the term 'fucking' being used for her first time. "Alright. I'll be back tomorrow with everything signed."

"Great, now if two will excuse me, I have other deals to make." And with that, Shiki took his leave.

There were butterfly's in Nami's stomach. She felt like this was the biggest choice she's ever made. All she has to do is a few movies and then she can finally start the life she's always wanted. This was the best way to make the kind of money she needs in a very short amount of time.

"I told you it wasn't all that bad."

Robins voice snapped Nami out of her thoughts. She turned to her older friend as they began walking to their cars. "Sure, my deal isn't that bad. But to hell if I'm doing any of that crazy stuff you just did!"

They were now outside and by their cars. "I never really expected you too. Although I am a little hurt you refused to do a scene with me."

"You're kidding right? You know how freaked out I would be?" Nami opened her car and was about to get inside.

"I was only joking Nami. I wouldn't want to be with a friend either. After all, I have a shoot next month with one Boa Hancock. The number one female porn star in the business."

Nami arched her brow while leaning against her car. "I thought Shiki said that you were the best? The way you handled those two guys I would probably agree."

"No. I'm Shiki's best girl. But the best girl in adult films is an independent star. Miss Hancock. She's agreed to let Shiki film her under two conditions."

"Which were?" Nami asked.

"That he give her his best girl to play with, that being me. And no boys allowed."

Nami tilted her with a frown. "No boys allowed? You mean?"

Robin nodded. "Yes. She's strictly lesbian. She's never had sex with a man before."

"Never? For being the number one female porn star, I find that hard to believe." But then Nami just shrugged. "But, whatever floats her boat. As long she doesn't come after me or anything that's mine, I don't really care." Just as Nami was about to get in her car once more, Robin asked,

"Are you going to sleep over at my house? Or are you going to stay in a motel again?" A frown taking place over her usual calm smile.

Nami Stayed half way in her car. One leg out and one leg in. her eyes shifted from left to right in thought. Not really staring at anything. Finally Nami just let out a tired sigh before looking at her older friend again. "I'll stay with you tonight if you don't mind." A tired and weak smile coming to her lips.

Robin gave her a small smile of her own. "I'm always happy to have you over. Are you ready?"

Nami nodded a few times before fully getting into her car and closing the door. "Yeah." 'sigh' "Yeah, I'm ready." It was around nine thirty at night when two cars could be seen pulling out of an empty parking lot. Both going in the same direction down a lonely road.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of chapter one.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I didn't really describe the Robin, Zoro and Sanji scene as well as I could have because I want to make sure that the first REAL sex scene I write, whether if its in this story or one of my other ones, to be between Luffy and Nami.

Now just let me say this. Luffy will only have sex with Nami and Nami will only have sex with Luffy. No gay scenes and no lesbian scene involving Luffy and/or Nami. Luffy with Nami and Nami with Luffy, thats IT. So pleasedon't write a review asking me to have them with someone else. The answer will always be no.

Now, with that out of the way. Everyone else is fair game. If you want Robin in a four way with Ace, Zoro and Sanji or another character from one piece, I'll try to write a small scene of it happening. If you want to see Perona getting it on with Zoro in some type of freaky sex, I'll see if I can write it. Just know that the main story will always revolve around the romance between Luffy and Nami. So all of those other sex scenes will be very short but I'll try my best to make it erotic enough. And if you don't want to leave a review containing your suggestion, then just PM me so we can go over what you want. Thanks for reading my story and these long notes. I hope you enjoyed it. The story I mean.


End file.
